Ethanus Primeus
Ethanus is the Universal God of Purity, Good, Truth, Order and Positvity. He is also the Father to Toran and Eridkia. Appearance His hair is very white and has a style like Vegeta or Goku's Super Saiyan hair style. His eyes are a clear and white , no puplis at all. His right arm is now robotic due to a battle with his sister, the goddess of Chaos. He is very tall and has a light tan. Backstory When he was born, he was given a task to help have control on this universewith his sister. As they both grew up so did their powers and belifefs. Soon as they got to their prime (the point were a god stops ageing) the sister was showing signs of rebeling. Very soon She left the place in a fury for power. Then she challange him to a godly duel( A battle that both Gods must particpate every 1000 years, with or with out their empires. The Loser is Banished to the Duat). One time he was pounded so badly that he lost some of his body parts. When he came Back form the Duat his Empire scrambled to replace the missing ones with high tech robotics. Transformations and Power Levels *Base form:12090000000000000 *Super Saiyan God:31200000000000000000 *Omega Saiyan God:97500000000000000000000 *Delta Saiyan God4029840000000000000000000000 *Beta Saiyan God3817323580000000000000000000000000 *Alpha Saiyan God3298472113000000000000000000000000000000 *God State99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999.(P.S. 99999999999999999999999999999999) Fate of His Opponents Even at his Base form his opponents get pounded with out a sweat! Luckly he does not go looking for a fight, he waits for one to find him. He will not kill weak opponents or people who are training. People who are Evil at Heart he elimatnates. Weapons *Sword Of Light *Sword Of Hope *Axe Of Truth Moves *Alpha Kamehameha *Alpha Big Bang *Alpha Final Flash *Solar Beam *Light Blaster *Gigaton *Gigantic Energy Saw *Cleanse *Golden Chains *Time Warp *Time Collapse *Space Warp *Space Collapse *Universal Apocalypse *Aerial Quantum Fist *Mega Leg *Soul Slash *Half Moon Bomb *Thunder of Laputa Barage *Spirt Bomb *"Pretty" Fire Ball *Melting Eyebeam *Crust Unstableation *Eat Dirt *Flaring Comet *Destrocto Disk *Pure Crusher Ball *High Energy What He Does Now Adays He trains at 100000 times a blackhole gravity to grow stronger for his Battle with his Sister. And also he is trying to find "Him" to avenge the lost Lookout Warriors. Information Anime Name: Ethanus Primeus Manga Name: Ethanus Primeus Alternate Names: Ethan, Ethanus Age: As old as the Universe Born: The time the Universe was born Times of Defeat: Several times Weight: 198 Lbs Height: 7ft 1" Gender: Male Race: 1/2 Universal 1/2 God Blessings He sometime gives Blessings to people who have prayed for his help and are Pure to the Soul. He also gives people with his nicknames Blessings when they turn 16. Apperence Their Hair turns White like Ethanus'. Advantages The people who are Blessed are 10 times stronger than what they were before. Swordsman Days When Ethan was at his Middle age days he was a swordsman with his best friend Fanan. They had fun, trained and help people who needed it. They both were master at swords and enjoyed destroying monsters and saveing lost villagers on distance planets. Soon they encoutered a person who wanted to join their group. This person's name was Loan. With Loan was a demon posesing his arm. In the land they were in some people who were posest by a demon. The truth about Ethanus being a Great Swordsman is that he trained as a little kid. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Hybrid Category:Saiyans Category:True Gods Category:Humans Category:Pages added by Gunhigh Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters Category:Fighter